The University of Minnesota Eastern Cooperative Oncology Group (ECOG) Program is a multimodality research activity. It is clear that multidisciplinary programs are the best equipped to develop and evaluate treatments and concepts in cancer research at the cooperative group level. Our program includes radiotherapists, medical oncologists, surgeons, immunologists, clinical pharmacologists and pathologists in a coordinated effort to improve evaluation and treatment of cancer patients. We continue to maintain a sound accrual record with a full range of ECOG protocols. Our program has a strong leadership role within ECOG, with members serving on the ECOG Executive Committee, as well as the Breast, Head and Neck, GI, Hematology, Data Management, Radiation Therapy, Surgery and cancer Control Steering Committees. Minnesota investigators chair or co-chair the Ethics Review Committee, as well as the Toxicity and Response, Head and Neck and Hematology Committees. During the grant period, University of Minnesota investigators have chaired or co-chaired 23 ECOG protocols and have published over 30 papers and abstracts reporting ECOG studies. This scientific productivity has proceeded at an accelerating rate, and includes ample evidence of the responsiveness of this Program to new initiatives such as epidemiologic studies, work with biologic response modifiers, radiosensitizers and bone marrow transplantation, full participation in the audit program of ECOG and the productive affiliation of the West Metro Minneapolis CCOP program into the U of M ECOG Program. Our Program is well equipped to participate in ECOG activities because of its sound organizational stability and its committed multidisciplinary group of investigators with the ready availability of specialized diagnostic and therapeutic procedures and subspecialty support in all relevant clinical areas. A vigorous ECOG program is essential to the effective utilization of the extensive patient resources in this area for cooperative group studies. The University of Minnesota ECOG Program has matured since its initial funding in 1978 to become one of the leading cooperative group programs.